Heat
by SenSayuri
Summary: -CURRENTLY BEING REVAMPED-An infamous Ichigo Kurosaki finds himself needing a break and decides to take it in the Caribbean. He meets an illegally-handsome, blue-haired sex-god. Interests are piqued and sparks will fly. Need I say more? YAOI. Rated 'M' for later chapters.
1. Primer día

**Heat.**

_Author: Chihirooooooooooooo!_

_Warnings for the whole story: Rated 'M' for later chapters which will contain heavy smut, profanity, alcohol abuse and violence. This is a YAOI, click that little 'back' button up there if you're against such stories._

_Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Bleach, as all of us poor fanfic writers have to claim every time we write a friggin' story. It's obvious we're not claiming to own it! Gawd, silly policies. _

**[A/N – I'm back with another story.. because I ran kinda ran into a block with the others :[ .. Lost the stuff I had written up for them with my old hard-drive and now I can't seem to get going with them. And yes you did read it right! Another GrimmIchi added to the ever-growing list on FFN! This one will probably **_**drown **_**out there.. with all the amazing stories dedicated to this smoking couple. But it's worth a shot! I just wanted to write one, it's not really about the reads/reviews.**

**I want partly to dedicate this one to Mistress Penelopye! If I catch any of you saying 'who?' look forward to a beating! :P Haha -I jokes!- Of course you all know this amazing woman. Our dedicated and talented Mistress has kept probably hundreds of us happy for nights on end, giving us a regular, yummy dosage of GrimmIchi! I also want to give her credit; Uryuu fits the 'professional' role so well.. Twin Flames was a perfect example, so he plays the role of an agent in this one. **

**I also want to dedicate this to other amazing GrimmIchi authors such as; dishrag-chan, Die Biene, Loid, The Petulant Prodigy, Raicheru, NothernTrash-x & Ichigo Aisukuri-mu.**

"Kurosaki! Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki-san!"

"Kurosaki! Please, when should the public hope to see your next release?"

"Ichigo-san!"

"The release date is yet to be announced. No further comment." A disgruntled Ichigo Kurosaki answered the mob of paparazzi currently dogging his every step. The young man let out a deep sigh and squinted at the piercing flashes emitting from the cameras that were determined to catch any kind of mishap he made. He fished a pair of expensive, designer sunglasses from his coat pocket to shield his eyes and picked up his pace, almost running from the flocking paparazzi.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, this way." Ichigo stopped abruptly at the sound of his name and looked to his right to see a flight attendant ushering him to a side-door. He quickly complied and slipped through the door being held aloft for him. The door was closed with a tight snap and Ichigo heard the paparazzi continue to shout muffled questions at him through the door. Idiots.

"Kurosaki, my deepest apologies. They picked up information from an anonymous source about your departure today." A slight man informed Ichigo, who'd been waiting the other side of the door.

"Your 'deepest apologies'? Ishida, cut the formal crap." Ichigo mumbled, glancing around for the first time. It was small but completely deserted check-in room. A woman, smiling up at him all too brightly for this time of morning, greeted him warmly as they approached the check-in desk.

"Merely setting a good example for these nice people. Manners can never go amiss once in a while Kurosaki." Ishida snipped demurely, shooting a heated glare at Ichigo, before turning towards the woman at the desk and giving her a small smile. Ichigo snorted slightly at Ishida's indirect scolding. The man always persisted that they put on an act of etiquette around the public.

Through his shaded glasses he saw the flight attendant behind the desk direct a few shy glances his way as Ishida sorted through his flight details with her. Even through the glasses he saw a blush dusting her cheeks in his presence. He let out another deep sigh. He could never understand it. No matter how many times the newspapers printed numerous stories about his sexuality; the women still didn't get it. They continued to flock to him. They still sent him gifts and letters exclaiming their undying love, they still asked him out on dates and they still started rumours of passionate nights in infamous love hotels. Anyone who knew him even remotely knew he was gay, the mere idea of sleeping with a woman sent a shiver down his spine.

He shifted awkwardly under the woman's affectionate gaze and turned to look in another direction, scowling at his thoughts. This break was just what he needed. He needed to get away from this bustling, stifling city for a while. Being an infamous author wasn't a walk in the park; he had deadlines to meet and the city was doing nothing for his imagination. He needed out. A calm, peaceful paradise. He'd found just that barely a few weeks ago when he'd received a private email regarding a newly built resort on a small island, just off from Cuba. And now here he was, bags packed and his schedule cleared for a month of quiet relaxation in the Caribbean. Obviously, the paparazzi had got wind from someone he knew about his little holiday and now there'd be all sorts of different stories about him in the papers the next day. He had a few _choice words_ for this person when he eventually found out who they were.

"Kurosaki, pay attention to the nice lady!" Ichigo was snapped out of his reverie half way through imagining drop-kicking the culprit in the face. He turned to Ishida who rolled his eyes and pointed towards the flight attendant at the desk.

"Uh.. sorry.. what was that?" Ichigo murmured to the women, avoiding her eyes.

"Not to worry Kurosaki-san! I asked if it was you who'd packed your luggage for this trip and if you have any harmful objects packed, such as knives or scissors?"

"Yes and no."

"Ok then! You're free to head over to security. Once you pass through there you'll be escorted to a private departure lounge to await your flight." The woman exclaimed cheerfully, handing him his flight tickets.

"You won't stay longer than a month, will you? We really can't afford to have you out of the country for longer than that at the moment. And as your agent, I advise you complete your current project for when you get back. It'll make my job easier. We need that book published Kurosaki, your fans are getting _restless._" Uryuu stressed the last word of his rant to Ichigo, his tone almost pleading as they both began to walk towards the security gates.

"No I won't stay longer than a month. Yes the book will be finished. And I know, they're all so fucking impatient." Ichigo snapped, pulling his glasses from his face and turning to walk backwards so he could see Ishida.

"Kurosaki! You can't-"

"I can say what I want. This is what this break is for Ishida. I need to get away, everything is getting under my skin here and it's driving me crazy. This will be good for me. I'll see you in a month. Don't call me unless it's _serious, _Ok?" Uryuu stopped walking and huffed out a huge breath. He crossed his arms over his small chest and gave Ichigo a stern glare.

"Whatever. Make sure you meet that deadline Kurosaki. I mean it." And with that, he turned on his heel and stalked away, throwing a hand up over his head as a goodbye. Ichigo allowed himself a small chuckle at his up-tight agent. Everything would work it's self out. It always did.

After going through security and being ushered into a private lounge, Ichigo approached the bar and ordered himself a Malibu and coke.

"_What a gay fuckin' drink Kurosaki! Be a man! You're screaming 'flaming homo' drinking that!" _Ichigo flinched at the memory of his friend Renji scolding his choice of drink. Was Malibu and coke really a 'gay' drink?

He shrugged his shoulders and downed the sweet drink in one. He couldn't care less. He _was _gay after all. Maybe if he drunk it more often it'd get the hoards women to back off. On that thought, he beckoned the man at the bar over and ordered another two .

* * *

><p>Approximately eight hours later, Ichigo was aboard the business class of an expensive jet and almost half-way through his long-haul flight to Cuba. Another nine hours to go before he'd be touching down in central Cuba and leaving for a boat to the small island resort. He could honestly say he'd never been on a seventeen hour flight in his life, let alone his fame.<p>

He gazed lazily at the large TV before him, watching some boring sit-com play out on the screen. He yawned and turned the TV off, choosing instead to sleep the rest of the flight off. He reclined his seat until it took the shape of a bed and pressed a button for attention from a flight attendant. A woman rushed over and smiled down at him kindly.

"Yeah, can I get another pillow please?"

"Certainly." She rushed back where she came from, then made her way back to Ichigo and handed him a large, fluffy white pillow. He nodded his head in thanks and took the pillow, lodging it under his head and getting comfortable on his bed. He could get used of travelling business class.

* * *

><p>As soon as Ichigo touched down in Havana, the capital of Cuba, everything was a tired blur. He found himself whisked through the airport by security guards and taken straight to the docks to board a small boat. The journey to the island barely took half an hour and after that he was escorted up a lantern-lit path way, through a small patch of tropical forest in complete darkness. The resort's entrance loomed and he was taken straight through to a grand reception; the floors were tiled with shiny-white marble, furniture of the most expensive wood and most astonishingly, a large tree was located in the centre of the room, as if the reception had been built around it. Ichigo tore his tired eyes away from the impressive reception to check himself in. Once again, he found himself whisked away. A member of staff ushered him onto a golf caddy, his luggage loaded onto the back and he was driven to the cabin he'd chosen to stay in for the month.<p>

He didn't take in any of his surroundings on the way or at his cabin, only entered the room, dropped his cases in the living area and dragged his tired body into the bedroom. He threw himself to the large double bed and passed out as soon as he hit the sheets.

* * *

><p>Ichigo jerked awake and blanched at his unfamiliar surroundings. His eyes darted around the room until they finally settled on an open door-way, a suitcase dumped just through the threshold in what must be a living area.<p>

"Aaah.." Ichigo whispered to himself. He ran a hand back through his hair, calming himself from his momentary panic. He pulled himself out of the luxurious bed and found himself fully clothed, so he stripped down and made for the bathroom for a well-needed shower.

Half an hour later, showered and dressed, Ichigo decided to have a proper look at his residence for the month. The cabin was a rectangular shape; the living room taking up the whole front end of the cabin, while the bedroom was situated in the left hand corner of the cabin, and the bathroom directly across the hall on the right. The decor was simple but expensive, with light wooden furniture that screamed 'beach shack'. The room was mostly a delicate white colour. The front of the cabin held a huge window, stretching from corner to corner, allowing the occupants a panoramic view of the glistening, clear blue ocean and fine white sand. It was breathtaking.

Ichigo jumped out of his musing and turned from the beautiful view when he heard a loud knock at his door.

"Yes?" He opened the door to a small women baring a huge silver platter. It held every kind of fruit imaginable. He spotted another two people behind her, also baring silver platters.

"Mr. Kurosaki, May we offer you our breakfast selection?" The women queried in lilting English, her Spanish accent changing the words slightly. Ichigo was fluent in English, but sometimes had difficulty when it came to accents. But this accent didn't seem too strong.

"Oh. Yeah, sure come on in" He moved aside for the three to enter and they all proceeded to place the platters on a table at the top and right end of the living room. He approached the platters and felt his stomach rumble in appreciation.

"You can choose to have your breakfast delivered to you every morning, or you can attend breakfast in the food court. Please choose as much as you wish from our selection."

Ichigo nodded distractedly, noticing that all of the food was western, not a Japanese morsel in sight. Not that it mattered, just about everyone in Japan ate western products. Ichigo took a plate offered to him and piled it with a few different types of muffins, some toast and a few pieces of fruit. He also grabbed an offered pitcher of mango juice and placed it all on a low coffee table next to a huge, sprawling couch at the front of the living room.

"Uh, thanks." Ichigo turned to the staff and gave them a small smile.

"No problem . Would you like your breakfast delivered to you daily? If you're asleep, our staff will leave your breakfast on your dining table."

"Yeah sure. I'm not really a breakfast kind of guy though, would it be ok if you just left a few breakfast muffins and some juice every day?"

"Certainly. What flavours?"

"Surprise me."

"Certainly. We look forward to seeing you at lunch. If you cannot find your way around the resort, phone for transport and we will pick you up."

"..All right. Thanks." Ichigo watched the women lower head slightly to him and then she and the others left, silver platters aloft, shutting the door with a soft click.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Ichigo had decided to explore the island. Every cabin was located on the same long stretch of beach, only about twenty in total and spaced out from each other considerably. If you exited through the back of a cabin you'd end up on a small walkway shrouded by tropical canopy and leading to all different points in the resort; each of the four pools, each of the three restaurants, the reception, one of the three bars, the gym and sports courts, the shop and to the natural pool, waterfall included. Each location was sign posted so you wouldn't get lost, but if you merely dialled '4' on your in-room telephone, a person driving a golf-caddy would pick you up and take you where you wanted to go. Ichigo took full advantage of this luxury, getting a caddy around the island to see its features.<p>

By 6 o'clock that day, Ichigo found himself indulging in a three course meal at one of the restaurants, then walking to the closest bar. He went straight to the terrace with his double Malibu and coke to watch the setting sun over crystallised waters. This place had been everything he'd hoped for, a mix of wilderness, serenity and luxury. He drifted into thoughts of his book, the views doing wonderful things for his imagination. He suddenly itched with the need to write more, cursing himself for not bringing his laptop to the bar.

"How's the view, kid?"

Ichigo saw a figure sit next to him out of the corner of his eye. He turned to reprimand the person for calling him a 'kid' but froze when his eyes met the speaker.

He's never seen such a sexy man in his entire life, to be blatantly honest. He had thick blue hair that was styled messily atop of a head that sported an _illegally _handsome face. His eyes were a cerulean blue, there depths ever-lasting. He had shapely cheek-bones and a sharp chin. Even his leering, toothy smile was gorgeous. As for his body.. the man slouched lazily in a chair next to Ichigo's, oozing sexual appeal. He wore a simple, white tank-top with a pair of cropped black combats and a pair of simple flip-flops. His tight top left nothing to the imagination and every bump, curve, and plane of muscled torso could be defined easily.

"_Where've you been all my life..."_

He was snapped out of his dreamy stupor when the man chuckled, a throaty, timbered and _sexy_ chuckle.

"Kurosaki, right?" the man questioned, shifting to get comfortable in his wooden seat.

"Uh. I.. Yeah. Wait... your speaking in Japanese."

"Damn right. Japanese blood running through these veins, my mother taught me to speak it fluently."

"Ok.. how do you know my name?" Ichigo sat up straighter now, finally paying proper attention to the man's words.

"I happen to own this chain of resorts. This being the newest to open, I've flown from home to check it out, see if things are running smoothly. I like to keep track of the people who check in so I can ask them personally what they think of this place. I saw a Japanese name on the list and couldn't resist finding you to have a chat."

"Right..ok. You own this place?"

"I sure do kid. So what do you think of the view? Pretty fuckin' decent isn't it. I'm glad I chose this location." Ichigo turned to look into the man's face fully, nodding his head slowly before his eyebrows bunched in annoyance.

"Hey! Don't call me _kid_."

"How does _strawberry _sound then?" The man actually leered at him, his smirk somehow stretching wider.

"What! No wa-"

"How old are you anyway?" The man cut him off, defusing his angry rant at the stupid nick-name. Curse this man for knowing Japanese.

"Twenty one. Wait a minute, I don't even know your name?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques" _Grimmjow_ leant toward Ichigo and held his hand out. Ichigo took it and partook in a firm handshake with the man, wincing internally at the pressure on his hand.

"That's a mouthful. Whats that? German?" Ichigo found himself questioning, feeling a peculiar interest towards this stranger.

"Yup. The mother is Japanese and the father was German. Maybe they were high when they named me as a baby, who knows?"

"Was?"

"The old man popped his clogs a couple of years back. Left me in charge of the family company."

"Ah.. Wait, so how old are you?" He couldn't pin an age on this guy. He looked youthful yet had the defiant air of a successful business man.

"Twenty six going on eighteen." He turned away from Ichigo briefly to beckon over a member of staff. He murmured to her and she nodded, rushing off the terrace and to the bar.

"So you have no business calling me _kid_, you're barely past your mid twenties.."

"You wait; twenty six feels _ancient _when you finally get there. Anyone younger than you is automatically 'kid', kid."Grimmjow let a smirk stretch his lips again, revealing perfectly white teeth.

"Right."

"Or would you actually _prefer_ I called you straw-"

"No! Whatever, Call me anything _but_ that."

"Sure thing kiddo!" Ichigo scowled at the man but let the matter drop. He looked up just in time to see the waitress bring two glasses over and place them on the low table between himself and Grimmjow.

"Hope ya like Jaegerbombs." Grimmjow leant in and grabbed his drink, downing half of the heady concoction in one.

"They're.. ok.." Ichigo murmured, swirling what he had left of his Malibu and coke.

"What're you drinking then?"

"...Malibu and coke." Grimmjow stared at him for a few seconds, cocking his head slightly then his eyes lit up with amusement.

"Wow, what a gay drink."

"Why does _everyone_ say that to me! I really don't care." Grimmjow let out another small chuckle then averted his eyes to the beautiful scene playing out before them; the sun was setting and it painted the skies above the crystal-clear waters a hue of pink, yellow, orange and blue. The scene created a perfect water-colour piece any artist would appreciate.

"So what's the reason for your last minute get-away?" The older man questioned, still staring out over the sands, looking lost in thought.

"Back in Japan, I'm a famous author. I didn't ask for the fame really, I write because it's a passion of mine. But my idiot father leaked some of my work and then all the sudden, agencies are contacting me from all over. I've been part of this rat-race for almost two years now... authors aren't supposed to get this much attention, I feel like some musician or sports star. I needed a break, somewhere far away, the city was driving me crazy."

"Loved ya book. Gritty and real. No pansy-ass shit." Grimmjow turned back to Ichigo, his smirk back in place.

"Wait, you know who I am?" Ichigo's eyebrows knit together and he turned fully to gaze at Grimmjow.

"I sure do. I live in Tokyo. With good old Dad no longer around, my mother wanted to move back to her childhood home. I moved to Japan with her so I'm at least in the same country if she needs me."

"Huh. So why'd you act as if you didn't know me?"

"Well I don't _know_ you do I. I can put a name to the face but I couldn't have walked up to you and pretended we were best pals. I bet you get enough of that kind of shit at home."

"Yeah. Thanks I guess. It feels nice not to be known here." Ichigo gave him a small smile. His heart jumped into his throat when the man suddenly leant over again and messed his hair up playfully with a large, warm hand.

"No problem, kiddo." He felt his face heat up and he cringed internally, turning his face away in hope Grimmjow hadn't seen the growing blush.

"So I bet you've got the pick of the birds back in Japan, ay? Spoilt for choice, a handsome kid like ya self."

"...You could say that I suppose. They just don't quit." Ichigo grumbled, looking back to the beautiful scenery.

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Haven't you heard already?"

"...Your losing me."

"Let's just say, I don't swing in that particular direction.." Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, seeing Grimmjow's expression turn strangely blank from the corner of his eye.

"...No. I haven't heard. Why should I of?"

"I... well.. just about every form of media in Japan enjoy telling the nation about my sexual preference.. or questioning it, anyway." He heard a discrete scraping nose and looked from the corner of his eye again to see the man moving his chair closer. Did it get hotter?

"Yeah. I'm not one to pay attention to the pretentious shit our media coughs up."

"...huh. ok. Wait. Handsome?"

"Damn right. Why, don't ya think so?" Grimmjow turned towards him to smirk mischievously, resting his elbow on the arm rest and his chin on a closed fist.

"Not... really. Thanks though... I.. guess." Ichigo turned to look straight into Grimmjow's striking features. He was closer again. Ichigo could see Grimmjow's face in sharper detail now.

'_Is that... blue eyeliner?'_

"Nice freckles, kid." Ichigo watched as Grimmjow tilted his head to the side, his face full of amusement as a blush found its way to Ichigo's cheeks again.

"W-what.. Hey! You can't talk, isn't that make-up?" Ichigo pointed an accusing finger at Grimmjow's left eye, almost prodding it in the process. Grimmjow shifted back slightly and let out a throaty laugh.

"So fuckin' what? I like a bit of eye-make up. We only live once! Live and let live I say. But at least I can wash mine off."

"...You!-"

"Chill out kid. I'm pulling ya fucking leg. Fancy going for a walk?" Grimmjow cut off Ichigo's retort and stood, stretching and popping all of the bones in his back. He smirked down at Ichogo, who looked rather dazed.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk dumbass."

"Hey! Don't call me that, you've only just met me! I meant where are you going for a walk?"

"Along the beach. Some pretty good coves along the shore I could show ya. Comin'?"

"...Yeah. Yeah sure why not. Can I trust you..?" Ichigo rose from his seat slowly, downing the rest of his drink and placing it down on the table.

"Sure ya can! I own this place!"

"Yeah.. doesn't mean I can trust you..."

"Wouldn't chance any funny business with someone like you. The media would be all over my fuckin' ass!" Grimmjow let out a bark of a laugh, winking at Ichigo then turning and striding away. When he was met with silence, he turned to see Ichigo slightly gawping at him.

"I'm _joking_! Hurry the hell up."

**[A/N – And there you have the first chapter! A little short, Yet I felt I squeezed a lot in. I'm sorry about the start dragging out, I had to establish a setting and I got carried away XD What! They **_**are**_** going to be on that island for the next month, we need a good setting haha. Yet again, my inspiration for the setting was Twin Flames! I loved it when Grimm and Ichi went away for the shoot. But my main inspiration was my holiday to Cuba a few years back. Take the golf caddies for example; The resort I went to was mooo-hasive and the staff drove people around in those to get to the certain places sometimes lol. It was all tropical canopy paths and white beaches too. & YES they're both a little OOC.. but this is a **_**fan-fiction**_**, right? I suppose I can get away with it XD –PROBABLY RIDDLED WITH ERROR. MY BAD. IT'S 4.32 IN THE MORNING. ]**


	2. Segundo día

**Heat.**

_Author: Chihirooooo-yu-yu-yuki!_

_Warnings: Profanity! Yaoi-themes._

_Disclaimer: ME NO OWN BLEACH! *sadface* _

_**[A/N – Oh my~ THANK YOU! Thank you all very much for the lovely reviews, both constructive and positive. I think I sent you all a thank you.. if I didn't I'm really sorry! Scene two begins here! I can see why this couple is so popular to write about now, you can have so much fun with them! ]**_

"Ahh! Why you!-"

"Ahahahah! It's a good look Kurosaki!" Grimmjow held his stomach in mirth, his eyes beading with tears of laughter. Ichigo bestowed Grimmjow his heaviest death-glare to date, pulling the thick, knotted seaweed from his hair and shoulders. They were standing at the edge of the ocean and had been walking along the glittering coastline for the past hour. Grimmjow had done most of the talking, but when he found Ichigo lost in his own world staring out to sea, he'd decided that the clump of seaweed at his feet would look lovely against Ichigo's orange hair.

"I'm heading back."

"Aw! Don't be a spoilsport kid!"

"Wha- You just threw seaweed at my face, you've barely known me two hours!" Ichigo exclaimed, pulling the last of the slimy strands from his hair.

"It's just a bit of fun!" Grimmjow let out another throaty laugh before turning his back on him and striding towards a gnarled tree, tropical flowers appearing to pour from its hanging branches.

"I'll show you _a bit of fun._" Ichigo murmured, bending over to pick up the seaweed he'd previously pulled off his head. He stalked over to the older man, a small grin forming on his lips. He held the weeds aloft before throwing it with all his might at the back of Grimmjow's head. It hit sapphire hair with a wet slap.

Grimmjow straitened up and tensed his shoulders, slowly turning to stare at Ichigo over his shoulder blankly. Gradually, a sadistic smirk stretched over his lips, his eyes lighting mischievously.

"Is that how it is! You little- Oooff!" Grimmjow's sentence was cut short when a well aimed shell bounced off his forehead.

"THAT'S IT!"

And so the beginning of world war three. Every loose object was thrown carelessly at the other; shells, drift wood, pebbles and seaweed flew through the warm nights air. It wasn't long before the two began to chortle and snort at their childish fight, becoming breathless as they danced around each other while trying to trip the other over with precariously placed feet or a rough shove.

Eventually, Grimmjow managed to catch Ichigo's feet with a low swipe of his leg and the younger man fell back; but not without grabbing a fist full of Grimmjow's tank top and pulling him down too with a hard thud. The older man landed on top of Ichigo with the whole weight of his muscular body, knocking the air out of Ichigo completely. Grimmjow's body began to shake with silent laughter, his face buried into the crook of the younger man's neck.

"Nnnnn-ah.. You weigh a ton! Get the hell off of me!" Ichigo whined then cringed at the pleading tone in his voice.

"You're the one who pulled me down on ya self jackass! And that weight your feeling is _pure muscle_." Grimmjow raised himself slightly off of the younger man, placing is elbows on either side of Ichigo's head and grinning his crocodile-grin. His smile faltered a little when he noticed Ichigo had started blushing madly; the blush colouring his neck and his eyes averted. But Grimmjow was in the mood for a little toying tonight. The grin returned.

"Let's make a bet. If you can push me off, i'll let ya borrow my private boat for a day." He felt Ichigo squirm under his bulk, his limbs twitching. He turned to meet Grimmjow's gaze, a scowl painting his features heavily.

"So ya think your scrawny ass can move my chiselled physique?" Grimmjow taunted, watching the boy squirm some more as he pressed more of his body harder into the one bellow it.

His jaw dropped; the smirk wiped from his lips when he felt something press against his lower stomach.. Something.. hard..

Before he knew it, he was shoved roughly from his position and he landed on his back in the sand besides the younger man. He looked to the side to see the man even redder, his eyes wide and a hand cupping his mouth. They both lay side by side for the next five minutes, staring off to space and wordless with embarrassment.

'_Defuse the situation Grimmjow..Dufuse it!" _Grimmjow's conscience screamed. He ran a hand back through his tousled hair and turned to look at Ichigo cautiously.

"Uh.. heh.. I guess you won the boat for the day..." Ichigo whipped his head in Grimmjow's direction and scowled heavily.

"So you didn't have confidence I'd be able to do it in the first place?"

"A weak-ass piece of shit like you? Nah."

"Stop calling me names! I barely know you and you've already attacked me, swore at me and basically threatened me! What kind of impression are you making for your guests?"

"Ah they don't care. And you love it!" Grimmjow exclaimed loudly, letting out another rough laugh.

"LOVE IT!"

The two settled back into a comfortable and familiar banter. They lay next to each other in the white sands of the coastline, the sun had just about set over the horizon; the only light emitting from the random torches dotted along the beaches edge and the huge expense of stars, glittering brightly in the black obis above.

Little did the two know that as they argued through the twilight, their futures were becoming inevitably intertwined.

* * *

><p>Ichigo awoke with a start at a noise coming from the cabin's living room. He rubbed his eyes wearily when he recalled the hotel staff telling him they'd bring breakfast every morning. He'd had a restless night's sleep; his mind host to a conflicting mix of thoughts. He might be gay, but that didn't mean he was attracted to every man on the street. It'd been a while since a man had interested him at all.. But that Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.. It was years since he'd found someone that attractive on first sight. Everything about the man was alluring; his body, his face, his hair, his scent, the way he walked.. even his callous banter was appealing. But Ichigo for the life of him couldn't figure out the man's sexuality. He could usually sniff a gay man from a mile away but Grimmjow.. Grimmjow hid his preferences well. He couldn't possibly hit on the man without knowing if his advances would be rejected. He hated rejection. He liked his men to have an obvious preference so he wouldn't have the embarrassment of being pushed away. But he couldn't get this damn sex-god out of his head. All night he'd fanaticized about the man he'd only just met; finding it ridiculous and infuriating that he was doing so.<p>

Last night, They had picked themselves off the sand when they realised how late it was. They argued and bantered all the way back to Ichigo's cabin, before Ichigo realised he had let the man walk him home. He had murmured a quick goodbye and practically shut the door in Grimmjow's face in haste to hide another blush gracing his face. He heard that trade-mark throaty chuckle emit from the other side of his door before he heard heavy footfalls signalling the man's departure.

Deciding it was best he didn't dwell on the subject once again, he picked himself out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom for a shower.

"_Shower, breakfast then for a relaxing swim." _ Ichigo thought, planning out his day as he stepped into the large, glass encased shower area.

* * *

><p>"I think.. I think i'll try one of those next, thanks." Ichigo pointed out a cocktail third down in a drinks menu on the bar wall. The bar tender nodded and started to make his drink.<p>

"Enjoying our pool bar, kid?"

Ichigo swivelled to his left on his seat, water slapping lazily around his waist and onto the bar. He gaped like a fish for a few seconds before letting out a dumbfounded "You."

"Yeah. Me. Hi. I'll have the same please bar-tend!"

"Certainly." The bar tender placed Ichigo's drink in front of him then started to whip up Grimmjow's.

"So?" Grimmjow questioned, grinning at the lost look on Ichigo's face.

"So..."

"How'd ya like our pool bar? Wake up Kurosaki!"

"Oh.. Uh yeah. I like it. Conveniently placed.. good view of the sea.. good cocktails. Haven't you got any other customers to question?"

"Nah. They're all boring fucks." Ichigo raised a sceptical eyebrow at Grimmjow's blunt comment.

"You won't have any customers at all soon if you keep talking like that. That's bad business Jaegerjaques." Ichigo watched Grimmjow thank the bar tender for his drink then take a long gulp of the fruity concoction. He wiped his lips on the back of his hand and pinned Ichigo with an amused stare.

"That's _Jaegerjaques-san_ to you, kid." It was Ichigo's turn to laugh.

"Please, I've known you for a day and it's hardly like I respect you enough to be polite, after all the name calling an all."

"Respect your elders! Jeez what are they teaching you kids these days!"

"Your _five years_ older than me! You're hardly my elder!" Ichigo exclaimed, rolling his eyes and picking up his cocktail for a quick taste. Mango and passion fruit. Nice.

"When you were ten I was fifteen! Think of it that way, I was well into my mid-teens when you were still a whiny brat!" Grimmjow admonished, looking defiant but pleased with his theory.

" Ok. Your old. I get it. Stop rubbing it in my face."

"I'm not old!"

"Then why do you-"

"I'm older than _you_ but I'm not _old! _Jackass!" Grimmjow huffed, giving Ichigo a small glare before he stretched, throwing his arms up behind his head and sighing in contentment as his bones popped in their sockets.

'_Wait. When.. when was he.. when did he take his clothes off?" _ Ichigo's jaw almost dropped off his face when he looked down for the first time at his counterpart's semi-naked body. He felt his mouth go dry and goose bumps spread over his own exposed flesh as he gazed at a ripped and absolutely delectable figure. The muscles looked to be carved from stone, perfectly shaped and well defined. His hip bones were sharp and his swimming trunks rode low over his abdomen, barely clinging to the tan flesh.

Ichigo was _rudely _interrupted from his gawking when a wave of water came down on his head as Grimmjow sat back down _hard_ into the water, snorting a laugh when he heard Ichigo let out a strangled yelp of surprise.

"Ya haven't got a bad body yourself, kid. But thanks for the compliment." Grimmjow smirked at the younger man, watching him blush a beet red.

"Ah.. thanks..uh.. um what compliment?"

"Your little 'zone-out' said enough. You know, it must be a shame knowing you'll never get a body like mine." Ichigo watched Grimmjow run his hand through the water for a few seconds, barely skimming the surface while he sipped his drink with the other before Ichigo realised what the man had said and blanched.

"Fuck you Jaegerjaques!"

"Whoa! Steady on there kid, don't go rushing into anything you might regret!" Grimmjow let out a barking laugh and clapped a hand onto Ichigo's shoulder playfully. Ichigo huffed and shrugged it off.

"I'm going for a swim. See you around old man."

"Be careful in the deep-end! Your skinny-ass might not be able to keep you afloat!" Ichigo downed the rest of his drink before throwing himself back into the water and pushing off the wall into a backwards crawl, kicking his feet harder than necessary and soaking all of Grimmjow with a huge splash.

"Ha, you little shit!"

* * *

><p>"Mr Jaegerjaques, it would be very much appreciated if you could give me a tour around your beautiful island. This new development looks to be one of your best resorts yet! I should know, I visit all of your locations. My favourite by far is your Beach Hotel in Sharm EL Sheikh. Would you care to have dinner with me later this evening?"<p>

'_This bitch talks too much.'_ Grimmjow mused sourly, telling the woman he would be _unfortunately _busy with another customer tonight. Sure, he was here to evaluate how his new resort was doing and it was his job to question his customers on the place, but this woman was driving him nuts. He knew her all too well. A rich, jobless spinster, she vacationed in most of his resorts all around the year, obviously with nothing better to do. She always sort him out and then clung to him like a desperate whore. Obsession isn't healthy.

"Ah, but can you not give me a tour around your island? I cannot think of someone who'd know the island better than yourself . Nor can I think of someone better to spend my valuable time with." The woman gushed openly. She was dressed in a flowing, flowery, green maxi-dress and had long, red hair curling over one shoulder. She wasn't ugly by a long shot, but Grimmjow didn't in the slightest feel an interest towards her. Although.. he suddenly appreciated her hair colour. He wondered why that was.

"Diego. Escort Miss Phillips around the island. She wants to see its features." Grimmjow spoke gruffly to a man in hotel uniform walking past the bar they were perched at, indicating to the woman with a jab of his thumb.

"Certainly . If you would follow me , we can tour the island in by vehicle." Grimmjow up and left the bar before he had to look at the woman's obvious annoyance. He strolled out of the bar area and out onto a balcony, rummaging around in his pockets then lighting up a small Cuban cigar with a silver zippo.

He found himself wondering where the kid was at the moment. The only soul on this island that wasn't either stuck up or down right boring. He enjoyed teasing the kid, he had one hell of a blush and it amused Grimmjow to no end. Not to mention his sense of humour wasn't half bad. Where had he got too?

Grimmjow leant forward over the fencing separating the bar from the white, sandy beach, taking a long drag on his cigar. It was just gone three o'clock but the heat was still sweltering, he felt waves of it beat down on his head and shoulders from the sun that was still high in the blue skies. He looked down the beach, spotting no one braving the day-time sun shine. Except one person. He squinted his eyes and saw the figure sitting at the edge of the tide, feet submerged in the shallow surf. He looked to the persons head. Orange hair. Bingo.

He let a smile curl his lips as he jumped the fence and landed with a thud in the warm sand. He was still only clad in his swimming shorts and a pair of flip-flops, his blue hair messier than usual from swimming in the pool earlier that day. He wondered why he was so happy to see the younger man. He told himself it was boredom. This man was a brilliant deterrent for said issue.

He broke into a small run towards the man, then threw himself down with a skid when he got there, landing next to the daydreaming other. Ichigo started and whipped his head around to look wide-eyed at Grimmjow, his features quickly turning irritated when recognition set in.

"You again."

"Me again!"

"Go away." Ichigo grumbled, turning back to the view.

"Don't be an asshole. So what? I enjoy your company. This island is full of fucking losers. Besides, I'm here for the next month so you best get used of me."

"Why're you here for the next month?" Ichigo questioned, huffing and seeming to let go of some of his resilience. Grimmjow's company wasn't _that_ _bad_.

"I usually spend around a month on my new resorts. Get in on the experience, ya know? You were just lucky enough to come here the same time as me." Grimmjow heard Ichigo snort at his bravado and chuckled himself, stretching his legs into the shallow surf and feeling the current run through his toes. He and the younger man were sat pretty close, Grimmjow's shoulder grazing Ichigo's softly.

"Hows ya new book coming on? I've heard your writing the sequel." Grimmjow questioned, tilting his head casually in Ichigo's direction, his sapphire eyes half-lidded in content. The sea was soothing as it ran over his lower legs, bringing down his temperature. He took another drag on his cigar, savouring the strong taste.

"Well.. I'm just about three quarters of the way through.. but I ran out of steam. This is why I'm here. I haven't started writing yet though.. gotta get to that soon... heh." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck ruefully and turned to stare into Grimmjows lidded eyes. Grimmjow watched in bemusement as Ichigo's chocolate irises locked onto his gaze and became acutely focused, his face turning serenely blank and contemplative.

"Your eyes... they're.. the most _amazing_ shade of blue.." Ichigo leaned in closer, his eyes dilating in concentration. Grimmjow felt his small smirk falter at their proximity. Ichigo was making him nervous.

Grimmjow Jaergerjaques never felt _nervous._ He wondered at the feeling in his gut as he gazed back into that handsome, _male_ face. Ichigo's obvious admiration was making the slumbering butterflies awaken, butterflies that had been dormant for years. Grimmjow was no stranger to admiration and full frontal flirting, but Ichigo's gaze was doing strange things to his head and he didn't know if he liked it. He put on his usual bravado.

"Ya flirting with me Kid? I'm too old for ya. Thanks for the compliment, though."

The spell was broken. Ichigo dropped his gaze and looked back out to sea. Shifting away from the other man awkwardly. Grimmjow felt a sort of guilt seep through his bones at the vulnerable look Ichigo was subconsciously displaying in his body language. He reached over and placed a careful hand on the younger mans shoulder, shaking it slightly so the other would look at him.

"Really, thanks kid. Appreciated coming from someone like you. Fancy heading over to the food court for a bite to eat?" Grimmjow asked, taking his hand away and grinning at Ichigo's confused stare.

"...Someone like me?"

"A famous author! That'll be a story to tell the grandkids one day. If I ever have any that is. Don't want kids..let alone grandkids.. snot nosed brats. I hate kids."

"Oh my- You're such an idiot Jeagerjaques." Ichigo retorted, a smile beginning to grace his features. Grimmjow stubbed his cigar out in the wet sand before turning to look at his counterpart.

"You're full of compliments today! Now get your scawny-ass off the sand, I'm fucking hungry."

"Why do I need to come with you?" Ichigo asked, watching Grimmjow stand and begin to stride away from him up the beach. He looked over his shoulder back at Ichigo.

"Because I might get fuckin' lonely. Now hurry the hell up." He hollered back at the younger man, turning around again and beckoning impatiently with his hand. Ichigo rolled his eyes and got up, jogging to catch up with his new found friend.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo catch up with him in no time and the both walked back onto the bars terrace side by side. Then Grimmjow remembered something. Another wolfish-smirk graced his lips.

"I forgot to tell ya. Remember you won that bet for that boat? Well yeah. I'm taking it out tomorrow. Your helping me sail it. Congratulations. Ha." He looked to his side to see Ichigo give him a sceptical side-glance and heard the smaller man huff out an exasperated breath.

"Hell of a prize."

"Of course it is! Ya get to spend a whole day with me out at sea."

"I can hardly contain my excitement." Grimmjow laughed at the heavily laced sarcasm in the man's voice, hailing a passing caddy as they stepped out from the bar and into the tropical canopy.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN – I'm not brilliant at updating with r**_**eaaally **_**long chapters.. So I guess I'll be posting this one in intervals of 3,000 to 4,000 words per chapter. They'll probably get longer as time goes by, but for now, I'll leave them short so I can get them out faster. I'm so tired, it's two in the morning.. why do I do this to myself! Aaaah. Leave a comment if you can be arsed! Thanks for reading!]**


	3. Tercer día

**Heat.**

_Author: Chihiro-Yukiiii!_

_Warnings: Profanity.. crappy humour, too much descriptiveness and Yaoi-themes!_

_Disclaimer: I OWN BLEACH. Jks. I'm a purple-haired, nineteen year-old who barely earns enough to get drunk at the weekends D: No ownage! Tite's property! I'll give your characters back soon Kubo-sama. _

_**[A/N – THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! To everyone who's reviewed, favoured and notified! It makes me happy! Like I said, it's not about the reviews.. but let's all admit, they do make us smile! Sorry about the delay on this one. I still remain the queen of procrastination.. I started reading Die Biene's Heart of Bone again and lost track completely XD I think that's my one of my favourite ever GrimmIchi o.o'' Update Biene! I'm in desperate need of moar! ]**_

* * *

><p><strong>"I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing."<strong>

* * *

><p>Shuffling into the spacious living area, Ichigo groaned and stretched tiredly before scooping his buzzing mobile from the low coffee table and glancing at the screen. He rolled his eyes when he opened a text from his childhood friend and colleague Renji.<p>

' _Call me goddamn it. Video call. I wana c the area._**'**

He scrolled through his sleek iPhone and found the video call application and called his friend, tapping his foot impatiently while he waited. Renji answered on the last ring, his flustered face filling the phone screen.

"Ichigo! Sorry man, I left my cell upstairs. How's things?" Renji grinned from the phone's screen and then sat down at his desk, balancing the phone upright against the wall in front of him.

"Pretty decent. This place is exactly what I was looking for. But why do _I _have to ring you? Aren't you capable of working your own damn phone?" Ichigo scowled down at his friend and watched the red-head mimic it in annoyance.

"You earn... double.. no.. _triple_ what I earn in a year! It's expensive ringing these foreign countries you know. I'm not made of money. Anyway. Cut the crap. I wanna see where you're stayin'." Renji leant towards the screen expectantly, giving Ichigo a clear view of his tattooed features and burgundy irises. His chest was naked and his hair was loose around his shoulders, the crimson pouring over his face and shoulders haphazardly.

"What time is it back in Japan? Like.. four o'clock? Get up already, you lazy-ass." Ichigo snipped at Renji, turning the phone away from himself and panning the camera around the living room briefly.

"Too fast you idiot!"

"Well that's all you're getting."

"Don't be a dick!" Renji hollered from his end and Ichigo snickered, carrying the phone through and around the bedroom and then stuck it through the bathroom door for a few seconds. He heard Renji huff in annoyance and smirked. He always got a little kick out of teasing is old friend.

"At least show me the view from your window. _Properly._" Ichigo flipped the phone back for a view of his face, displaying his amused smile and further goading the man.

"What if I don't want to?"

"ICHIGO!" Renji almost snarled, closing his fist angrily atop of his wooden desk.

"All right! Chill Ren, chill." Rolling his eyes, Ichigo walked out of the front door and padded off the pathway and straight onto the sand. He rounded the front of the cabin before repositioning his phone to eye level and flipping the camera to the scenery. It was early morning, so the sun was only just skimming the horizon, the skies a hue of pink, blue and orange over the tropical sea. He began panning the camera for a better view of the scene and heard Renji whistle appreciatively.

"Wow. That's the r_eal deal_ right there! With all that clear water and white sand. Should've taken me with you Ichi ol' pal!" Ichigo detected the lack of mirth or sarcasm in Renji's tone and flipped the camera back to himself.

"Are you _kidding?_ I came here to _get away_ from the likes of you!" Ichigo exclaimed loudly, pinning Renji with a disbelieving stare. He saw the small smile fall from his friend's face.

"Consider your next book unsellable, you jerk." Renji angled his chin up defiantly and crossed his arms over his chest, huffing as he did.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, without a decent cover design, sales pitch or advertisement.. you're basically _fucked."_

"Ren... Ishida always directs the sales pitch." Ichigo watched as Renji blanched, he's eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance as he basically lunged at his phone and brought it close to his reddening face.

"Without my cover and advertisement design, there would be no sales pitch! I basically piece together the whole sale of your _stupid book_!"

"My books not _stupid!_" It was Ichigo's turn to feel cheated and took the childish jibe personally.

"It's stupid. I don't understand the plot one bit!" Ichigo paused in his retort when he took in Renji's words, eventually snickering under his breath.

"I think that reflects _your_ stupidity RenRen, not the books."

"...Fuck you _strawberry._" Renji lowered his voice for the last word, his tone turning pseudo sultry. Ichigo held the phone further from his face, compensating for the step back he would have taken if Renji had used that annoying pet-name in person.

"Why you litt-"

"Mr Kurosaki?" Ichigo jumped what felt like a few feet off the ground at the sound of his name. He whipped around to the source of the voice and felt slightly embarrassed when he spotted a small woman carrying a woven basket. He started to feel awkward, assuming she'd overheard his rude banter.

"On Mr. Jaegerjaques request, I've brought you your usual breakfast and a lunch pack for your boat trip this morning. He also requests that you bring a swimming costume. He said could you please be at the docking area by half past nine."

"Who the heck is that?" Renji piped up through the receiver, his view that of Ichigo's bare feet as Ichigo's phone hung in his hand at his side.

"Zip it Ren. Right. Ok. Thanks." Ichigo snipped at Renji under his breath before addressing the woman. She nodded her head curtly.

"A vehicle will be around in the next hour to take you to the docking area." She added before handing the basket to Ichigo. She inclined her head slightly, turned away and walked briskly into the tropical canopy.

"Jagger-who now?" Renji questioned from the handset. Ichigo brought the phone back up to his face and gave Renji an exasperated look, his eyebrows knitting together momentarily.

"None of your business Abarai." Renji barked out a laugh and smirked suggestively at Ichigo through the screen.

"Do I spot a holiday romance on the horizon? _Boat trip_ ay?"

"Renji, piss off. I've got better things to do with my day than talk with you, idiot."

"Ooooh! Someone's getting their panties in a twist!"

"GOODBYE, Renji." Ichigo went to hit the 'end call' button, but paused in the motion when he spotted Renji waving frantically at the screen.

"No no wait! I need your advice before you go!"

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo raised a sceptical eyebrow as Renji began scrambling through his desk-draw.

"Yeah. What design do you prefer? Dark with minimal design, or abstract and colourful?" Renji held up to cover designs to the camera for Ichigo's scrutiny.

"Already? Wow. Ok. Uhh.. I guess.. I guess the Dark with minimal design; we don't really want to wander to far from the original book design."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same. Dark and minimal it is then. Thanks man." Renji gave him a wide smile, his eyes squinting with the intensity of it. Ichigo nodded thoughtfully, gazing out to the beach.

"Well.. I best be going.. I need to be ready for when- Uh.. Well I'll text you soon Ren."

"Sure thing dude!" Renji's unnerving smile remained and Ichigo recoiled slightly, murmuring a goodbye.

"_Make sure you use protection!_" The words tumbled from Renji's mouth in a rushed mess, his tone playful as he snickered and tapped the 'end call' button, giving a quick wave seconds before the screen blacked out.

"_Bastard.._" Ichigo snapped at thin air, glaring at the iPhone in his grasp. He huffed out a long-suffering sigh and stalked back into his cabin to prepare a bag for the day ahead. He was getting more and more jittery by the second, his nerves getting the better of him for the impending boat trip with the blue-haired stranger, a 'stranger' he'd become far too comfortable much too quickly for his taste.

It was supposed to take weeks to get fully used of someone new, not two days. In Ichigo's mind, he felt like he should take a step back, he felt too involved with someone who most likely didn't share his interests. But he couldn't pull out of the boat trip last minute without a solid excuse.. and he'd miss out on all the fun..

Resolved in his decision, Ichigo shook his head as if ridding it of the nagging thoughts and began to snoop around the bedroom in search for items he might find useful on a boat.

* * *

><p>The sun was already hot and intensely bright in the morning sky and Grimmjow bathed in the blissful heat, sunning himself like a pampered feline. He was reclined on top of the concrete wall lining the docking area, his arms tucked behind his head and a pair of dark aviators shading his eyes from the blazing sun. He lazily turned to gaze at the small road beyond the dock to spot a small vehicle pulling up. He watched Kurosaki jump out from the passenger seat, stumbling slightly. Grimmjow felt a smile pull at his lips as Ichigo placed a hand above his eyes in order to see past the sun's glare.<p>

Recognition struck Ichigo's slightly scrunched features and he strode over to Grimmjow's perch, coming to a stop and squinting down at the older man.

"Where's ya sunglasses? Can't walk around like that all day, you look stupid."

"Gee, thanks." Ichigo scowled as best as he could through the intense light. Grimmjow giggled momentarily before reaching into his trouser pocket and withdrawing another pair of sun glasses. He held them out for Ichigo, his toothy grin abnormally white and shiny in the sun light.

"Here ya go. I always carry a spare. Don't lose them." Ichigo took the aviators, looking a little conscious that they were exactly the same glasses Grimmjow had perched above his nose, an identical copy.

"I can't-" Ichigo started, but Grimmjow cut him off swiftly.

"Of course ya can kid. No one but ol' me out on that boat today. And who am I to judge. I won't hold it against you for not looking as good as me wearing them." Grimmjow flashed another one of his smirks before picking himself up from his make-shift sun bed and waltzing away from Ichigo.

"Riight.. Whatever you've got to tell yourself Jaegerjaques." Ichigo grumbled after the departing man, before huffing and placing the dark glasses on his face gingerly. Grimmjow turned to look at the younger man, a small noise of appreciation emitting from his throat. He wondered at that. All the kid had done was put a pair of sunglasses on his face. Yet the look suited him and complimented the shape of his face nicely. His eyes travelled down and he noticed how lean the younger man's body looked in his clothes; a pair of Quicksilver swimming trunks and a white band t-shirt.

He dismissed the odd thought process and made his way to a thick rope anchoring the small but expensive looking boat to the shore.

"Move your ass, we've got to set off before ten o'clock." Grimmjow finished untying the rope and walked back towards Ichigo, ushering him towards the ramp that led onto the boat.

"All right already." Ichigo flinched noticeably away from the persistent hand pushing at his lower back and made his way quickly up the ramp and onto the boat. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at that but followed shortly after and pulled the ramp up onto the boat when he was safely aboard. He turned to see Ichigo wandering aimlessly around the small deck, looking at loss but awed all the same.

Grimmjow stared momentarily before wandering to the middle of the boat. "You can sit down, yano." He tossed over his shoulder as he approached the wheel and started up the engine. He turned back again to see Ichigo begin to take in all of his surroundings, running his hand along any available surface as he walked.

The small boat consisted of a tiny deck area lined with large and cushioned white seats. Further on up the deck from the seats, a set of stairs took you below and into a small bedroom. The middle of the boat transited into a control area which contained the wheel and other means of controlling the boat, a large part-transparent windshield encased it in a horseshoe shape. The bow of the ship stretched out for a quite a length before ending in a point. For as awed as Ichigo seemed to be, Grimmjow assumed he wasn't particularly familiar with boating, or with any of the other monster yachts and cruise liner he happened to own.

"She's a beauty! Isn't she?" Grimmjow hollered as he began to drive the boat out of the dock, slowly picking up speed as he made to do a u-turn out of the bay. He turned slightly to see the younger man's orange head pop out from the lower deck out of the corner of his eye. Ichigo made his way over and stood at the wheel with Grimmjow, staring over the controls with intent eyes.

"Can't say I've been on such a good looking boat before.. so I've got to agree really. You've got a double bed down there Jaegerjaques.. what kind of people do you usually take on these 'trips' of yours..." Ichigo turned to look sceptically his counterpart and Grimmjow laughed gruffly, his canines bared in a wide smirk.

"All sorts. Usually round up a few hookers and have a wild orgy down there every week."

"Classy." The younger man snorted but looked rather unsure of himself, as if he was debating whether Grimmjow was actually lying or not. Grimmjow spotted the look and rolled his eyes through his seemingly permanent smirk.

"I'm messin' with you kid. Ya seriously need to stop being so damn gullible."

"I wouldn't of doubted your sarcasm if you didn't seem the type to actually do such a thing." Ichigo snapped, scooting away from the man and huffing.

Grimmjow whipped his head to Ichigo and raised an eyebrow in an amused manner. "Oh, Strawberry got a bite!"

"Damn right I do. No one owns a luxury boat with a king-sized bed inside for nothing... Hey ..wait-" Ichigo was cut off by a barking chorus of laughter and he crossed his arms tightly over his chest, waiting for the man to finish his loud fit of amusement.

The older of the two wiped a tear from his eye with the back of his hand. "Classic. Taking to the nickname already?"

"I'm in _no mood_ for this crap." Ichigo bit out before turning away and stalking over to the sofa-like, cushioned seats at the far end of the deck and throwing himself down in a careless fashion.

"_Someone _got outta the wrong side of the bed this morning! Cheer up kiddo, we'll be there in ten." Grimmjow shouted over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the darkening waters ahead, signalling its increasing depth. He was now well out of the small bay and cruising at a fair speed along the coast-line. He was headed towards the shore of an even smaller island just out to sea and planned to anchor up in the shallow waters. The area was spectacular for snorkelling, the sea bed thriving with life; packed with colourful sea weeds, animals and coral reefs. He got the feeling Ichigo would be suitably impressed.

* * *

><p>Ichigo hung his head moodily over a clenched fist as his elbow rested on top of the chair, his eyes downcast to the rushing waters cutting along the edge of the boat. The warm air whipped his hair into his face and the boat rolling over the waves jostled his prone body every few seconds, but he was still lost to his thoughts. He'd never know why he let this man - practically a <em>stranger<em> to him - wind him up so severely. It had almost been three days since he'd first met the man but he felt as if he'd known him a lifetime, despite hardly knowing anything about him or his past.

It was like another Renji had barged their way into his life and demanded to be a part of it. He'd never bantered and clashed with anyone else apart from Abarai; up until now. He had no doubt in his mind that even after this vacation, Jaegerjaques would find a way into his life at home. Or was that just Ichigo being self-deluded and desperately hopeful? No. No he wasn't _that_ obsessed. Was he?

Ichigo cringed internally. He was having a hard time persuading himself. No matter how irritating the man could be, Ichigo could feel himself falling.

A sharp slap of coolness hit Ichigo's face and he blanched, jumping back from his slouched position over the side of the boat. Recoiling, he scrubbed a hand down his face, wiping the excess salty water away. As if nature was his very enemy, a wave had curled around the side of the boat and aimed directly for his brooding form. Ichigo picked up a familiar snicker and turned to see Grimmjow glancing over his shoulder, trademark grin firmly in place.

"Fate dealt ya a cruel card there kid. Shouldn't be hanging face-first over the side of a moving boat if ya ask me." Ichigo gave the man a look of nonchalance, shrugging and sitting back down on a different seat.

Ichigo heard the driver let of a huff and he chanced a look at the man from under his eyelashes.

"Come on, lighten up. We're here anyway." He looked up properly to see Grimmjow begin to fiddle around with a few strange controls, bringing the boat to a stop and then anchoring it to the spot. He picked himself up off the seat and stood at his full height, scoping the area with amber irises hidden behind dark lenses.

Like most of Cuba's shore line, this area was beautiful. He walked to the edge of the boat and gazed down into the glassy waters. He felt himself take a slow intake of breath as he looked down upon an ecosystem teeming with wildlife; every sea creature was easily visible through the crystallised water, schools of multicolour fish danced around the sea bed, the vibrant colours a sharp contrast to the grey stones, green weeds and white coral decorating the scene.

He felt Grimmjow stop behind him and almost lean agianst his shoulder to follow Ichigo's vision. A friendly arm was slung around his shoulders and he was pulled sharply to the older man's side. He froze, wary of the man's motives and feeling suddenly hot under the colour from the proximity.

"Impressed?" Ichigo murmured a small yes in reply, his body tense against the older man's body.

"Thought so. Discovered this little place during the development of the resort. Fancy a swim?" Grimmjow looked down at the top of an orange head and Ichigo felt the man's eyes boring into him expectantly.

"Uh. Yeah. Yeah sure.. I guess. But I haven't got-"

"Gotcha covered kid." Grimmjow dislodged his arm from around Ichigo's neck and waltzed down to the lower deck of the ship. Ichigo turned to see the man reappear up the steps holding a set of snorkelling masks.

"Here, catch!" A mask flew at Ichigo and he barely had enough time to catch the flying object before it went overboard. He sent a fleeting scowl at the other man, before he felt his scowl turn into a gawp of surprise.

Grimmjow chucked the snorkel to the floor and began to peel his black tank-top off his chest and up over his head.. in a strangely slow and seductive motion. Once the top was over his head he flung it carelessly on the deck and ran a hand back through his hair; brushing a few loose strands from his face. He turned, pulling his aviators from his face and gave Ichigo a small smirk, his eyes half-lidded and somehow.. darker.

Ichigo felt his face heat up and his throat tighten simultaneously. He kept his gaze locked with that seductive leer, unable to rip his eyes away even as he felt heat pool in his groin. He swore the man's pink tongue peeked out to swipe along his smiling lips, but before he could assess this the moment was gone. Grimmjow turned away from the younger man and kicked his shoes off. He fixed the mask to his face, adjusting the straps as Ichigo merely watched the man, standing limp and conscious of his current state.

The blue-haired devil turned to glance at Ichigo through the snorkel lenses. Then, to Ichigo's surprise, the man took off at a run across the boat and made an almighty leap straight over the side, cackling all the way with unrestrained glee. He heard a loud splash and rushed to the side of the boat to see Grimmjow resurface and blow a spurt of water from the mouth piece.

'_Show off..'_

"Were the stairs not good enough for you?" Ichigo questioned shrewdly, eyeing his counterpart with exasperation.

"Come on kid! The waters fine! Jump!" Grimmjow hollered, doing a steady back-crawl away from his boat while gazing at Ichigo still up on deck.

"I'd rather not." Ichigo admonished, chucking the snorkel down on a seat and pulling his t-shirt off quickly. He took the borrowed sun glasses off and squinted at the piercing sunlight, putting them down carefully on the seat with his shirt.

"Aaww, don't be a pussy!" Ichigo had just finished fixing the snorkel to his face and sent a glare at the man in the water.

"I'm not being a _pussy_!" Ichigo shouted at the other man, cocking his hip and crossing his arms other his lean chest.

"Well _come on_ then!"

The younger man let out a long sigh. He backed himself into the middle of the boat. He'd done more daring things in his youth, so why was he suddenly feeling so apprehensive?

He steeled himself and took off at a run. The side of the boat lingered and he used all of his leg strength to jump clean over the edge and bomb into the calm waters. He felt his body hit the surface with a slap and plummet a few feet under the water.

Opening his eyes, he beheld a tropical world. The sea thrived with life and he felt himself smile in appreciation. He couldn't appreciate the scene for long before he realized he needed to clear his mouth piece. He propelled himself to the surface and blew hard on the mouth piece, water splashing from the pipe attached to his mask.

He watched as the older man swam over to him and stopped to tread water about a foot away. "Now, how much more fun was that than taking the fuckin' _stairs_?"

"...Pretty fun." Ichigo found himself smiling back at the man as he let out a short laugh.

"Told ya so! Now come on, I'm heading over to that beach. We can swim through the coral reef." Ichigo looked over Grimmjow's shoulder at a tiny island; purely made of a white beach and a cluster of trees. Grimmjow turned around and beckoned Ichigo with his hand, then dived under the calm waves. Ichigo watched Grimmjow's muscled form descend to the ocean floor, the water distorting the image.

Taking a large gulp of air, Ichigo dived down after the man, quickly catching up and swimming up by Grimmjows side. A shoal of tropical fish swirled around the two as they swam right though the middle of the underwater ecosystem.

* * *

><p>He was glad he'd brought the kid out with him. Ichigo seemed in his element, investigating every nook and cranny in the rocks and swimming along the sandy sea bed. By the time they'd swam through the whole reef they'd reached the shore of the small island they had been headed for. It had been an hour since the two had pulled themselves ashore and reclined on the dusty sand, the suns generous rays warming their bodies. Ichigo was currently reciting a beach trip he'd taken with his friends a few years back, his tone warm and affectionate as he described the trouble they'd got themselves into.<p>

"So when the idiot realised he'd chucked the bucket of ice-cold water over a complete stranger's head instead of Ikkaku's, he went _completely_ pale.. the guy turned around but Renji was already sprinting down the beach, running across a load of rocks and pebbles without his shoes. He didn't look back once to see if they guy was actually following.. we lost the retard for hours.. couldn't find him anywhere." Grimmjow snorted at the story, assuming this man was quite the character. He lifted the arm tossed over his eyes to side-glance the younger man, who was smiling to himself at the memory.

"Did ya find him in the end?"

Ichigo chuckled lightly. "Yeah, it was almost dark when we finally did. He was sat with a group of girls from our year, insisting he owned the huge yacht just off shore and promising to take them to Thailand in it."

"...Did they believe him?" Grimmjow questioned, gazing at Ichigo as silent laughter wracked the kid's body.

"No no, everybody knew Abarai was a bullshitter when it came to scoring women. He would try anything for some tail, and that included shit-faced lying."

"Is he still like that?"

"Nah. He learnt his lesson a long time ago. He tried it on with my friend Rukia... but she played him at his own game. He went crazy; she was always the woman he wanted but couldn't reach, she kept him at arms length. Soon enough he was obsessed with having her.. and still to this day, he's her personal lapdog. I don't know why she doesn't just give in to him he's annoying us all, but she's got some kind of dominance complex and hates showing weakness."

"Ya know how to pick 'em kid." Grimmjow mumbled, tossing his arm back over his eyes.

"What?"

"Your friends are ten fuckin' shades of crazy." Ichigo sat up a little and raised his brow sceptically.

"You're a fine one to talk."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." The silence seemed to stretch for a few minutes and Ichigo began to fidget. Grimmjow sat up and turned to face him fully.

"How'd ya figure?"

"Well for one you practically ignore the rest of your customers-"

"What can I say? You're the only person on the island with a sense of fuckin' humour." The older man stared off to his right, an irritated look marring his handsome face.

Ichigo opened his mouth to talk but he was cut off before the first word could even form. "I mean, everyone who visits the place are stuck up, self righteous arseholes. They probably don't know the fuckin' meaning of the word 'fun'"

"AND another thing! You _always_ talk over me!"

"How do-"

"I can never finish a sentence!"

"Fuckin' hell-"

"Learn some manners!"

"_Allright already! _Jeez!" Grimmjow practically hollered. He watched Ichigo sit up all the way and face him fully, cross legged on the white sand.

"See. How'd you like it." Ichigo sounded like a petulant child, puffing his chest out defiantly.

"You could'a excepted the damn compliment, yano."

"What compliment?"

"Letting ya know you have a good sense of humour!" Grimmjow let his trademark smile stretch his lips, his cerulean eyes penetrating the chocolate-brown ones before them.

"Right. Ok. Thanks.. I guess?" Ichigo murmured, confusion crossing his features as he stared back into Grimmjow's unnerving eyes.

"_You're welcome._" The older man drawled, narrowing his eyes playfully and leaning forward. He saw Ichigo lean away, his eyes widening fractionally.

"Enough talking about my apparent insanity. I want to hear more about your life, _strawberry._" His tone was low, husky and _far too_ sexual for the given subject. And he knew. He knew all too well, but he couldn't help pushing the boundaries. He loved seeing the other man _squirm._

"I-I, um.. I haven't heard that much about y-you yet. Let's.. let's hear about you." Ichigo stumbled and muttered his words, his gaze downcast to his fingers absentmindedly raking through the sand.

"Me? All right. Things I haven't told you... Ah. Right. Well I was born in Germany. Lived in Berlin for twelve years before my mother wanted the family to relocate to Japan. Went to a university near Tokyo, but I dropped out after the first year and decided to work for my father. Moved to America for a few years to promote the business, but I recently moved back into Japan when the old man passed. So I'm living back in Tokyo. Every few months I take time away to asses my resorts and hotels." Ichigo raised his head and looked respectably captivated at Grimmjow's hectic life, letting out a small 'huh' in appreciation.

"My favourite colour is blue."

The younger man snickered lightly "Wouldn't of guessed that one._"_

"I was born on July 31st. I've probably only got one real friend. I like whiskey. I smoke. I'm bi-sexual. Favourite food is beef udon-"

"Wait..."

Grimmjow stopped in his rant to look at his counterpart.

Ichigo's jaw was slacked and his eyes wide. "You're... You're... Bi..sexual?"

Grimmjow barked out a laugh at the younger mans reaction and shifted closer to the prone male, leering suggestively, his eyes dark. He watched Ichigo's adam's apple bob; the younger man swallowing nervously.

"Yeah sure. Ya could just say I'm _promiscuous_.. experimented _a lot _in my youth. But I like to think it's more than that, I don't just fuck anything that moves.. I have taste.. and that taste applies when it comes to men. So I guess that makes me Bi."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN – Ooooh! A cliff hanger-ish ending :3 I have to apologize again for the OOC, I make myself cringe sometimes.. Grimm isn't as merciless, brash or bloodthirsty as I like him! But that would be hard to incorporate into a story like this XD Quite obviously. heh. This one was longer than the rest.. got carried away I guess o.o Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :D *UNEDITED CHAPTER, TIS 4.35 AND CHIHIRO NEEDS SLEEPZ.* ]**


End file.
